Children of the False City
by kyutora08
Summary: After-Rebellion. Something is happen, the children is running around spreading the anxiety and despair inside someone heart.


Homura sitting in the edge of a cliff. Her legs is hanging in the bottomless pit. She smirks and then stretch out her hand. Something come out through her palm, it was the Dark Orb. She looks at it dearly, and slowly she touch her ear rings. The ear rings moving and then jump from her ear to her shoulder, walking to her palm. She look at the orb and the ear ring (who now looks and move like a lizard) and then looking at the half-cutted moon. She smiling dearly once again and whispered someone's name.

 _Madoka._

 _Something isn't right_.

Madoka walking to her school. It's been half year since she's moved into Mitakihara after spend 3 years in America. The same path, the same scenery. Everything looks so normal. People is walking, the kids is laughing happily, she love it when she knew so many people is filled with such happiness. The weather is pretty clear today but it become cold recently since this is the beginning of December. Madoka tightened her scarf around her neck and rub her hands and then put her hand into her pocket mantle. Just a few moments later she can heard a footsteps getting closer. She turn her head and found another girl walking behind her with her usual cool and calm expression (even though Sayaka always said that she's rather looks like an evil and have that dead pan face). Madoka smiling and greet her warmly "Good morning, Homura-chan!." Homura looking at her and then smiling, "good morning, Madoka." Madoka stop her step and waiting for Homura to walk beside her. "Today sure is cold right?" Homura nodded in agreement "Yeah, it's December after all. Do you like winter, Madoka?" Madoka humming for a while and then nodded "un, even though it's cold in winter but I love it" Homura smiling "any special reason?" Madoka thinking once again and then look at Homura again "I guess it because our family always gathered in kotatsu in winter, it feels great and warmer for me when we happily gathered together and talked about many things. Beside, my father's nabe is the best!" Homura giggled and then look at Madoka's eyes with a warm smile "That answer sounds really like you, Madoka." Madoka blush a little and then smiling again "what about you, Homura-chan? Do you like winter?" Homura stop her step and then looking at the skies "I….I guess I like it. I'm no longer had to feel the cold touch of the rain in the spring." Madoka just look at her with puzzled expression. After a while Homura looking at Madoka and smiling, "forget it, just a bit of my past." Madoka nodded "Ah, it's okay. I'm..sorry" Homura smiling and then grab her hand gently "we would late at this pace, let's hurry." Madoka nodded and hold Homura's hand. _It's warm._

Sometimes when she walked alone, she would heard a voice. The children voice, giggling, whispering, but odd enough she never get scared of it. Sometimes she would suddenly saw a tomatoes flying out of nowhere, sometimes it turned into a pomegranate. But once again, oddly enough she would never get bothered by it. There is a day when she suddenly saw a little girl with a big hat (and make her looks stupid), looking at her. She moves her mouth, like saying something but she didn't understand. But it only last for a few second and after that she's gone. Sometimes she look the other girls, having a same expression but with a different clothes, different hair, different height, looking at them always make her heart aching. Like something is wrong, someone is suffering.

 _Suffering?_

"Did something bothering you, Madoka?"  
Madoka look at her sides and smiling, "no, it's okay. Why did you ask, Homura-chan?" Homura sit beside her "you looks like lost in thought. Here, it will make your body warmer." Madoka took the can of hot lemon tea from Homura and glued it on her cheeks "thank you Homura-chan, it's so warm!" Homura smiled and opened her can of hot coffee. "So, how's your life in Mitakihara?" Madoka tilt her head "my life?" Homura nodded and put her coffee beside her, "do you enjoy it? Or hate it? Or something didn't satisfy you?" Madoka giggled and then put her can too "I love being here! I have a kind classmates, good teacher, my family is happy, and I don't know but…" Madoka stop her words and choose to play with her fingers, anxiously. Homura notice it and looking at Madoka "but…?" Madoka take a deep breath and looking at Homura's eyes "…but I feel like I was longing for this moment, where I could have a talk with you, just the two of us like this. I..don't know but you are very precious to me, Homura-chan" Madoka's face turned red, she looks like she want to cry when she said that. Homura stunned and shook her head. She stood up and grabs her bag "I will walk you home, Madoka." Madoka looks down a little and then slowly grab her bag too, "you don't have to, you know" Homura held her hand and pull it gently "no, I choose to do this, let's go"  
 _From the corner of her eyes, Homura saw a girl with a curly hair looking at two of them.  
_ ** _What do you want from me, Okubyou?  
_** _The girl just standing there and she shake hardly._

"Homura-chan, um, I'm sorry if I said something weird"

Homura keep her pace while still hold her hand "no, it's okay." Madoka still a bit worried, she opened her mouth but she close it again, she don't know what should she said in the current situation. "You know, Madoka. I'm happy to hear that, I'm not lying. But I'm sorry, I am the wrong person for you to feels like that. I'm not worthy for you."

"Eh?"

"We are here, I will go now, good night, Madoka." Without looking at Madoka, she left the Kaname residence and left Madoka there, Madoka still confused with what just happened. But she realize that Homura implied that she didn't really want to reciprocate Madoka's feeling. Her eyes feels hot, tears came out from her eyes.

 ** _Silently, a girl looking at Madoka who's crying named Manuke._**

 _"_ _why are you crying, my beautiful and radiant Goddess?"_

Homura is walking home. Her heart is in pain. She's trying her best to not hug Madoka and kiss her passionately a moment ago.

 _A girl with a wide hat walking behind her._

 _"_ _Still doing that lame acting of yours? Didn't you held too much already? I'm not going to stay any longer with that lame act of yours"_

 ** _Shut up, Wagamama. You would never understand._**

The next day, a blue head poke Madoka's shoulder "hey, Madoka." Madoka turn her head and smiling brightly, "Sayaka-chan! It's been awhile. Where have you been?" Sayaka scratch her cheek a bit awkwardly "just doing something. I have many things in my plate right now." Madoka looks concerned "you can tell me anytime you need my help you know?" Sayaka smirks and hug her playfully "my childhood friend is still the best even though she went and left me alone in Mitakihara. You are my bride after all" Madoka laughing when Sayaka started tickling her "t-that's ticklish, wait- Sa-Sayaka-chan…!"

 ** _A pair of lavender looking at them with an angry looks, with a girl named Yakimochi beside her_**

 _"_ _You should have trapped her and she will be yours forever"_

"I always wondering why I hate you." Sayaka stood up in front of Akemi Homura confronting her in the middle of the night right after she fight the wraiths. Akemi Homura tilted her head a little and then smiling, that smile, indeed give Sayaka a shiver but on the other side it creeps her out. Sayaka held her sword stronger than before and before Homura can blinking the sword already placed right in front of her chest, ready to broke through that fragile looking body. Homura looking at Sayaka's eyes with an anger, but with a small laughter. "Do you think you can beat me? I can easily erase your memories again. I'm tired playing with you Miki Sayaka. You are too foolish, and too weak for me." Sayaka gritted her teeth and now she moved the sword right at theHomura's body, pushing it a little and blood come from her chest. "I can kill you if I want." With a laughter Homura moved her hands and now with a disgust look on her face she's looking down at Sayaka. "You waste your time, Miki Sayaka"

 ** _"_** ** _such arrogance, is unforgivable. This feeling is only mine"_**

A girl running happily around Sayaka's unconscious body.

 _"_ _You've done enough, Ibari. Now go home"_

Sakura Kyouko asleep in the middle of the river bank. The wind breeze gently, her full stomach, she can't ask more than this. When a sudden soft step can be heard by her ears, she lazily opened her eyes and without any will to move from her current position she lazily ask the person who now stood beside her, "what do you want, Akemi?" Homura smiling and then slowly looking at the river "such a beautiful sight, do you mind me if I sat here?" Kyouko looking at her looks a bit surprised but then she closed her eyes again, "this is public spot you don't have to asking my permission y'know." Once again Homura throw her gaze to the flowing river and then she slowly touch her ear rings.

"Sakura Kyouko, do you enjoyed your life? Do you want to protect it?"

Kyouko widened her eyes, she hurriedly stood up and facing Akuma Homura before her eyes.

 _"_ _Let's protecting this happiness together, shall we?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Our stage, our happiness is the depths of the mortal world. Right, Ganko?"_**

* * *

Whoa what have I done. Now I'm afraid I would never write the continuity of this story, I'm bad at constant writing.

Still, thank you for read it and like always, sorry for the bad writing and the grammar, hahaha!


End file.
